All I Have
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: wow...so another present day story! inukag...Yay for fanfic letting me start submitting things again...i'll update the others soon! please enjoy this one! based on true events...kinda. rated 't'...cuz i can


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…or any of the other characters…as far as I know Rumiko Takahashi still does…(lucky) well I don't really own anything…I'm just a sixteen year old writer who wants to have fun with these characters…lol**

**

* * *

**

All I Have

**Chapter 1: Just Another Monday**

Kagome walked silently down the aisle towards her desk, she was having mixed emotions about today. It was an ordinary Monday morning and she was just doing the usual thing she did on Mondays…waiting for her best friend Sango to come talk to her about the weekend they had just left behind—never mind that they had spent the weekend together and so didn't really _need_ to catch up. The _point_ was that they liked to tell each other stories…even if the other one knew what was going to happen in the story anyway.

It was just an ordinary Monday but, for the sixteen year old girl with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes, it felt different. Perhaps the reason it felt off was that _this_ time Kagome was going to be telling Sango a story she _didn't_ know…one that seemed to weigh Kagome's, usually buoyant, heart down.

She was desperately hoping that since Sango was a year older than herself, and a senior at their school, she would be able to offer Kagome some sage advice. Maybe…maybe not. Kagome knew how Sango was. She always had a bright word of advice for any of her friends, but Kagome knew how much she struggled with her _own_ love-life. She had been "practically dating" the oh-so-cute senior Miroku since…well since about sixth grade when boys had finally decided that girls _didn't_ have cooties.

As she was thinking about her friend, Sango's cheerful form waltzed into the room, "Hey there sleepy-head." She said as she sat _on_ her desk instead of _in_ it.

Kagome laughed, "Hey, Sango."

"So…" Sango leaned in conspiratorially, "Anything _special_ happen this weekend?"

Again Kagome giggled but couldn't _quite_ bring herself to smile mischievously back, like she normally would have. Instead, she sighed and nodded, "Actually…."

Sango gasped, "Kagome Higurashi! I'm shocked at you! You met a _boy_ and didn't _tell_ me?!"

Groaning Kagome leaned back in her chair, "Oh Sango. I hadn't _seen_ you since it happened. I've actually been trying to figure it out for myself…"

Sango was quick to forget her anger as she cocked her head to the side, "I'm listening."

"Ok so it basically starts after you left my house Saturday night. I was thinking about relationships…"

Sango nodded sympathetically. She knew how hard a time Kagome had been having with the opposite gender. First there had been Hojo. He had seemed nice enough but wow. Take away his need for making good impressions and he went crazy…needless to say that relationship had ended badly. Then there had been the whole Naraku thing. He was just a nightmare waiting to happen. He had only gone out with Kagome in order to make his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, jealous. Poor Kagome. At the moment she was having trouble with one of her really good guy friends, Koga. He was cool but just didn't fit Kagome very well.

Sango did have to admit, though, that with all the stuff her best friend was going through, she never let it get her down. Kagome was still one of the happiest girls she knew and still had a hopeless romantic outlook on love and life. When Sango had once asked her how she could be so cool about everything Kagome had only laughed and told her that her Romeo was out there…just abiding his time, collecting pebbles, waiting for the right moment to throw them at her window.

Smiling Sango looked at her friend, "Ok…so tell me."

"Well. I had been thinking about relationships and just pretty much said 'Ok God. I'm done picking the wrong ones…it's up to you to pick one for me, no questions asked.'"

"Intriguing."

"Yeah…so anyway. I get to the party that I was going to, and BAM…ran right into him."

Sango covered her mouth, "You don't mean—"

"Yep. I. Ran. Right. Into. Him."

"Wow…so what happened?"

"Well. We talked…for hours. It was amazing. I didn't even feel nervous once."

"Really?! That in itself makes this guy special."

"That is _exactly_ what I thought…plus…I think he liked me too."

"Aww…so…? When do I meet him?"

"Well…I don't know."

"You mean you didn't set up a time for me to _approve_ of him yet?!"

"Sango! I just met him myself…I want to see how this goes…"

Kagome watched her friend look begrudgingly at the ground as she mumbled something about how Kagome shouldn't get her all excited before throwing something like _that_ at her.

"Don't worry Sango. If things work out you'll meet him soon enough." Kagome put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "I wouldn't want anyone to approve of him before _you_ did."

Sango glanced up at her, "Ok…as long as you feel _that_ way."

"I do. Trust me."

"Fine…but will you at least tell me one thing?"

"Sure."

"What is his name?"

Kagome looked as if she were thinking this question over, until finally she shrugged and said, "Inu Yasha."

* * *

* * *

A/N: ok so sorry that this took so long...i had it done but the document organizer or something was down...now that it seems to be up and running again...i'll be getting more chappies on here...i'll hafta go back to when all falls away for awhile though...bc...well i haven't done anything for it in SO long cuz i've been uber busy...school sucks...anyway...

So? This is my other present day first chappy! (joyous clapping)

You know…(thinks)…now that I've written two different first chappies for present day ones I guess I've decided that they aren't _that_ bad. (big smile)

Oh…and special thanks to fallen_rose_petal for the amaztastical quote about Romeo…I kinda took it from one of our emails and used it…(sweatdrop)

Well I hope to see you all again soon

Reviews would be amazing! (wink)

Happy reading

Turtlegirl2008

…don't pretend like you don't know me…lol jk! XP


End file.
